


First Kiss

by LexSnape



Series: Kissing List [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, kiss, kissing List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: El primer beso (no) siempre es perfecto.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *chilla, respira, chilla y se calma* Si no quieren leerme siendo estúpida salten las notas, esto va para largo gente. 
> 
> Vale no sé qué decir -?- No hay nada que no te haya dicho ya, que pueda decir ahora sobre todo lo que siento por ti. Solo te amo. Y no me sale ser cursi cuando todos me miran así que solo te dire que luego si puedo te voy a llamar y voy a llenar de chillidos y suspiros enamorados. Te amos Idiota de los tatuajes, nunca pense que podría decir esas palabras con tanto amor como ahora. Te amo y tienes tu regalo de aniversario, disfrútalo.

First kiss.  
   
Draco corre lo más rápido que puede, empujando a las personas sentadas en las gradas, ignorando las muecas y gritos indignados de todos los estudiantes que se atraviesan en su camino.   
   
Cuando sale, se dirige corriendo a la carpa de la enfermería.  
   
No le importa en lo más mínimo que Madame Pomfrey le esté gritando, ni la mirada sorprendida de Diggory, lo único que le importa a Draco en ese momento es llegar a él, y cuando lo hace se lanza a sus brazos que lo atrapan gracias a los reflejos de buscador.  
   
Draco hunde su rostro en el cuello de Viktor, e inhala su aroma, sus manos aferrándose a los hombros del mayor, mientras las manos más grandes y fuertes de Viktor acarician su espalda de forma torpe. Solo se han estado viendo por un par de semanas, pero a Draco no puede importarle menos, simplemente no hay manera en el mundo mágico o no de que él cambie de opinión, porque el heredero de la familia Malfoy sabe que no puede ni podrá sentirse así por nadie más, y en el momento en que vio el Dragón de Cedric se dio cuenta de que podía perder a Viktor de forma ridículamente fácil en el torneo.  
   
Durante los últimos días ha estado evadiendo a Viktor, porque no sabe cómo reaccionar a la obvia atracción física del mayor, pero ya no puede más, solo no puede porque si lo pierde sin saber lo que pudo ser siente que puede morir con él, así que se aleja un poco y con las mejillas sonrojadas lo besa.   
   
Nunca ha besado a nadie antes, no sabe que hacer y simplemente se queda helado por unos segundos, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado y sus labios cosquillean, no es lo que él esperaba de un beso, así que se aleja sintiendo la decepción llenarlo, pero entonces las manos de Viktor lo toman por el cuello y tiran de él hacia su boca de nuevo.   
   
Sus labios se mueven contra los suyos, haciéndolo responder, su cuerpo tiembla, mientras los dedos acarician su nuca y la cálida lengua del búlgaro le acaricia el labio inferior.   
   
Draco toma dos decisiones en ese momento, no va a perder a Viktor en el torneo, y su intento de besar a Viktor no cuenta, ese beso que hace que sus rodillas se doble, su respiración se acelere y los dedos se sus pies se encojan es el mejor primer beso que nadie jamás tendrá. 


End file.
